


Of Bats and Dreams

by NyxSolei



Category: Birdflash - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally finds it hard to sleep. Dick wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bats and Dreams

The night calmly covered all of Gotham, and even though most of the citizens were asleep, the city felt alive.  
The crickets outside the window of the small apartment chipered lively and cooed the sleeping men in their bed. Owls and stray cats were heard as well. The only nocturnal creature that was seen and not heard, was the bat.  
Open doors crept back and forth, windows clattered and wind blew peacefully inside. Some bugs flew aimlessly next to the closest light and the hot, so hot summer night covered the city like a warm blanket.  
Sweat formed on their chin. While one of them was sleeping soundly, the other with the scarlet hair, was twitching and turning. In his dream, he saw his father again, beating him, wounding him and scoffing him for illogical things.   
"No--" He begged and rolled to his other side.  
He cried, yelled and shouted in his dream, but his voice reached none. He was against a corner, small, powerless and afraid. In front of him, a man with similar facial features, was smiling victoriously. He hit him with his belt, then kicked him,then repeated.  
Useless. His father laughed at him.  
"No-- I'm not!" He cried, and the other one woke up.  
Crystal blue eyes slowly opened in the dark to look at the troubled man. He ruffled his black hair, then hesitantly put his hand on the red haired.  
"Wally, wake up." He whispered warmly and leaned a little to look at him better.  
The nightmare troubled one didn't move, he began tearing up and tensed more and more.  
Useless. His father's voice mocked him.  
Useless, no one needs someone like you!  
"Wally, baby, wake up." He gently tapped his arm.  
He slammed his eyes open and immediately pushed the other's arms away from him, causing himself to fall from the bed.  
"Dick!" His voice trembled as he moved further and further away from the bed to the corner of the room,"I'm s-" He sobbed,"I'm sorry!"   
The blue eyed man smiled softly and went to Wally, sitting next to him,"It's okay, you don't have to apologize."  
He looked at him in complete terror,"I'm so sorry..." Wally muttered and brought his legs to his chest," I didn't mean to, I- I swear!"  
Dick smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around him.  
It has been three months since Wally's last encounter with his father, and it left him no left scarred.   
Since childhood, his father abused him and his mother and he grew up in shame.  
He couldn't tell anyone, he was taught he deserved that pain. Those wounds, bruises and incomprehensible mockery.  
Useless!  
It was only five months ago he told his boyfriend, Dick, that his father abused him.

"You're joking, right?" Dick poured them both glasses of water and sat next to him on the sofa.  
Wally looked at him sadly and shook his head. He was on the verge of tears.  
Dick sighed, then hugged him,"Baby, I want you to know that it will never happen again." He said softly,"I won't let anyone hurt you like that again, okay?"  
He took this oath very seriously, because when last time he met Rudolph West, he was arrested for assault. He couldn't bare the way he treated his lover, so he returned him in the very same way.

"I- I didn't mean this to happen...." His green eyes looked up at last to Dick's blue ones.  
Dick kissed his cheek softly,"I know, you never mean it." He hummed gently.  
Wally inhaled deeply then exhaled, until he finally could talk again,"It was my dad again. He was standing and laughing at me, like he always has." He felt Dick's warm hands sliding up and down his own arms, soothing him silently.  
"Well, he's not going to bother you anymore." Dick lifted him easily and placed him on the bed again,"That man is very far from you and you won't be needing to see him ever again." He kissed his boyfriend's forehead and lazily layed next to him.  
Wally clenched to him and rested his head on his chest,"I know." He said quietly,"But I'm scared..."  
USELESS!  
"Of him?" He wrapped his arm around his waist.  
"Of nightmares." He said in embarrassment.  
Dick smiled and carressed softly his back,"Don't sorry baby." He sighed in content,"I'll watch over you. I am Nightwing after all."  
Wally giggled,"No, you're a dork. My dork." He said in a childish manner.  
"And I love you."  
"I know."  
The silhouette of two men, hugged and nuzzled at each other decorated the hot August night.


End file.
